A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,264. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,264 discloses an adjustable steering column having a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism includes a spring device on a shaft between packages of plates. The plates extend generally parallel to each other and move relative to each other during adjustment of the steering column. Levers are located between the spring device and the packages of plates. The spring device urges first ends of the levers away from each other and the plates into frictional engagement with each other to lock the steering column in position. A cable pulls second ends of the levers toward each other to permit adjustment of the steering column.